


Fragments of Winter

by tortosaurus



Series: Seraph of the End AU [2]
Category: BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Hina is a cryptid, Kaoru almost dies, Light Angst, Yukina becomes a mom, side chapter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-31
Updated: 2019-03-31
Packaged: 2019-12-30 00:26:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18304514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tortosaurus/pseuds/tortosaurus
Summary: Chisato thinks back to the times where things were simple, before the world fell. (Side chapter to A Thousand Nights)





	Fragments of Winter

**Author's Note:**

> uhhhhhh I haven't updated in a while, biggest apologies. I'll post an official chapter soon so keep your eyes peeled hehe. please send some comments if you want to, my crops are dry.

Chisato sat underneath a tunnel, her mind wandering. Tensions were high between the progeny, and a certain violet haired vampire couldn’t leave her mind. She wondered how it even got to this point. Things had been simpler back then, when the only thing she and Kaoru had to worry about was getting enough blood. Now that she thought about it, how long had it been since she first met Kaoru? It had to have been at least a millennium.

10XXX A.D

The earth was scorched with blood, bodies littered everywhere. The rancid stench of war hung in the air. Chisato could only wrinkle her nose at the sight and walk on. Her comrades, Lisa, Yukina, Sayo, and Hina, seemed to also be unable to take in the sight and smell of the bodies. However, her sire, Marina, seemed unfazed, as if she were actually enjoying the view. “War is a terrible thing, is it not?” Marina hums stepping onto a few of the dead bodies, a sickening crunch following shortly after. “It is,” Sayo affirmed, grimacing at the sight of the bodies; she felt nauseous after looking at them. “What a pity. Most of the humans here are dead,” Marina shook her head. “We could’ve had a feast.” She continued on through the wreckage. Suddenly, a shriek of pain cried out from under her feet. Marina frowned and looked down.

A young woman, most likely in her late teens, lay by her feet, purple hair splayed out. Her abdomen revealed a gaping wound, most likely from a sword.  
Chisato winced, _That must have hurt a lot._  
The girl turned her head slowly to look at Chisato, ruby eyes glistening with tears. Chisato felt a flutter in her chest and looked away to the side. Heat crawled up her cheeks. This is absurd, she’s a vampire. She is supposed to be dead, yet she could feel her heartbeat.  
Marina licked her lips. “Looks like we have a meal now.”  
“No!” Chisato launched herself protectively in front of the dying girl. Marina blinked at her, clearly surprised. Faintly amused, Hina looked on from the side, as Lisa tried to stifle her laughter. Chisato huffed and looked away.  
“Shirasagi-san, do you know this human?” Yukina inquired, staring down at the shaking ragged body.  
“No…” Chisato shook her head slightly, embarrassed. Yukina huffed in disapproval and looked towards Marina. Marina let out a soft chuckle in response.  
“Well, it won’t hurt to give Chisato a companion,” Marina grinned. She gave Chisato a playful wink, only to get a glare in response.  
“Chisato, it isn’t nice to glare at people,” Lisa wagged her finger disapprovingly, though her eyes twinkled. Chisato huffed in response and moved a strand of hair behind her ear. She didn’t know what had gotten into her. There was just something about the dying girl that made her defunct heart do backflips.

A sudden motion quickly caught Chisato’s eye. Lisa had cut her arm, as there was now blood dribbling down her forearm. Yukina looked like she wanted to say something, before she was cut off by Lisa swooping down and forcing her arm into the dying purple head’s mouth. The girl, alarmed, jerked violently as if she were choking.  
“Shh, just drink it,” Lisa said warmly, smiling down at the thrashing human beneath. The girl finally stopped thrashing and swallowed the blood, much to Lisa’s approval. Chisato looked away, fully knowing that the girl would be thrashing once again in the next minute.

As Chisato had predicted, the girl began struggling and screaming in pain. Chisato’s chest tightened; she knew this feeling quite well. After all, she had gone through the same thing when Marina sired her. She looked around, noticing the various reactions of her fellow vampires. Hina looked entertained, her smile growing wider by the second. Chisato wondered if she was a sadist, or possibly the cheshire cat reincarnated. Sayo looked slightly repulsed, while Yukina had the expression of someone who had just been told that their wife was pregnant. Meanwhile, Marina jokingly congratulated Lisa on becoming a mother. 

Slowly, the girl began sitting up, rubbing her eyes gingerly. It was suddenly silent, as everyone’s eyes were glued on the purplette. The girl blinked and touched her neck. Her eyes widened in response, as she felt nothing.  
“What did you do to me?” The girl cried out.  
“Nothing big,” Lisa shrugged sheepishly, “I just turned you into a vampire.”  
The girl gaped at her disbelievingly. Chisato couldn’t blame her, it's not everyday that a girl realizes she’s been sired.  
“It’d be better if we just took her back to Sanguinem,” Sayo sighed, “that way she has time to process things.” Chisato agreed wholeheartedly, considering vampirism isn’t exactly the type of thing that can be talked about on a field of rotting corpses.

A couple minutes later the violet head was seated on a pair of plush cushions, a cup of blood in her hand. She had devoured half of it in less than a second.  
“You’re pretty thirsty aren’t you,” Marina chuckled, brandishing a vial of blood from her cloak. The violet haired girl looked away as Marina poured the blood down into her cup, clearly shocked that she had just drunk blood.  
“So-” Lisa began, already sensing the tenseness in the air, “What’s your name?”  
The girl hesitated, “S-Seta Kaoru.” Chisato’s chest fluttered.  
_Kaoru, what a beautiful name…_  
“Nice to meet you Kaoru,” Lisa offered Kaoru a hand, “I’m Lisa.” Kaoru took Lisa’s hand hesitantly. Chisato actually found it kind of cute. Kaoru was physically built like an adult, but she had the meekness of a seven year old just starting to make friends.  
“Chisato, it’s your turn for the intro,” Lisa winked, giving a slight thumbs up underneath the table. Chisato took a breath and got up slowly, knowing fully that she couldn’t escape this.

After all the introductions were done, Marina clapped to get everyone’s attention.  
“I have an proposal for you all,” Marina said smoothly, rubbing her hands together playfully. Everyone except for Kaoru straightened up. Whenever Marina rubbed her hands it meant serious business; Marina was one to calculate her plans accordingly.

“I may not always be here to watch over you all... “

Sayo furrowed her eyebrows. “What are you trying to imply?”  
“We need something to keep order amongst us,” Marina stated, “a governing system, to be specific.” A collective murmur rung amongst the vampires at the table. Marina waited until all the whispering had stopped before continuing.

“You see, I have some business I must attend to in the upper world.”

Hina’s cheshire like smile seemed to grow even wider as she looked Marina in the eye. The two stared at each other unblinking for a few minutes, before Hina pulled away laughing.  
“So basically you’d like for us to govern ourselves?” Hina pondered, looking at Marina once again.  
“Precisely, someone needs to keep the humans in check so they won’t do anything rash.”  
A murmur of understanding buzzed amongst those at the table.  
“When will you be leaving?” Sayo asked, a parchment and quill in hand.  
Marina laughed, “When we have a decent population.”

Present:

Marina’s disappearance seemed to have triggered many other unexplained events, such as the end of the world, and the appearance of other-worldly creatures, such as the Four Horsemen. Marina’s disappearance had also crowned Lisa as the head progenitor. Lisa wasn’t a bad leader per say but she just didn’t quite have it in her to properly enforce the rules, leading to the other vampires believing that she’s a doormat of a leader. Among other things Marina’s disappearance had created a rift between her and Kaoru. Chisato closed her eyes, remembering how simple things had been back then…

11XXX A.D

A large amount of time had passed since Kaoru had been turned. Kaoru, having adjusted to her new life, spent a huge amount of time with Chisato. While she was rather close to Lisa and Hina, she still seemed slightly afraid of them. Perhaps it was because every time she got particularly close to Lisa, Yukina looked ready to murder. Sayo always seemed to be glaring at her disapprovingly from the side. Chisato often found herself gravitating towards the purplette and helping her out. She wasn’t sure why, but, Kaoru just made her feel warm and fuzzy.  
“Chi-chan! Chi-chan!” Kaoru cried at one point when she had succeeded at jumping over the river that ran by their castle. Chisato remembered how happy Kaoru had looked, cheeks flushed and a wide grin running along her face.  
“Yes, Kao-chan?” Chisato looked up from her book, “what is it?”  
Kaoru puffed her cheeks out. “Did you see me jump over the river?” Chisato shook her head, amused by how proud Kaoru was. She looked like an emperor penguin puffing her feathers out.  
“Chi-chan, you meanie,” Kaoru pouted, “and I practiced too!”  
Chisato couldn’t help but chuckleat Kaoru’s childness; it was quite endearing. Chisato sighed and stood up. “I’m sorry Kao-chan, I wasn’t paying attention.” Kaoru continued pouting, drawing circles in the floor with her nails. Chisato rolled her eyes and hoisted Kaoru up bridal style. Kaoru froze up immediately and stopped motioning with her fingers.  
“You can be so needy at times.” Chisato clicked her teeth walking off with Kaoru in her arms.  
“You’re so unfair!” Kaoru mumbled curling into Chisato’s embrace even more.

Present:

A loud click brought Chisato out of her stupor. Ah, how unfair Kaoru was! Sneaking into her thoughts at every possible moment! Chisato composed herself and looked towards the door. A very surprised Hina peeked out. The initial shock was soon replaced by a cheshire cat like grin on the bluenette.  
“Chisato-chan, long time no see.” Hina moved to the side, gesturing dramatically for Chisato to enter.  
“Indeed,” Chisato replied dryly, before taking off her shoes and entering the house. Hina bounded off into the hallway and returned with a chair, plopping it in front of Chisato with a resound plunk. She gestured for Chisato to sit and ran off to get another chair.  
“Soooo,” Hina said as she dropped another chair down and sat on it, “What brings you to my humble abode.”  
Chisato sighed, “I, I have a bit of a favor to ask of you…”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you Aya, Lillian and Katherine for helping me beta-read I dunno what I would have done without you three <3


End file.
